Trust
by dennisud
Summary: When one of Kodachi's schemes work, and all hell breaks loose, can Ranma and Akane recover from the aftermath? What ARE the consequences of their actions!Story now adopted by Nysk! check his site for updates!
1. Chapter 1

"Trust"

By

dennisud

A RANMA 1/2 FAN-FICTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ nor any of the characters.

AN: Set two years after the failed wedding, a week before Akane and Ranma's graduation. Akane and Ranma were getting along better, except when Ranma leaves w/o telling her. I will try to update this story as much as possible, but I can't guarantee when.

Pre-read by "ThreadWeaver".

It was a bright, clear spring morning in the Nerima Prefecture of Tokyo. Things had been settling a bit in the normally energetic suburb due to several incidents had occurred. The local group of martial artists known unofficially as the Nerima Wreaking Crew had essentially been mollified due to some incidents around the ward. In one, Panty-hose Taro had in a recent fight defeated Shampoo of the Amazons and had essentially become her 'new' Arien, usurping Ranma much to Shampoo's utter dislike, and to Ranma's utter relief.

"He got lucky Shot!" She kept spouting off many times after the incident while Mousse, her current work-mate and constant romantic irritant, was plotting ways to kill this new impedance to his goal of enrapturing the love of his life, Shampoo.

Also, many merchants and occasional victims finally sued the Kunos, in a class action suit over the constant destruction they wrought while trying to win their respective 'loves'. Though the other members of the NWC did their amount of damage around the ward, The Kunos had the backing to pay up. So, this suit caused the Kuno clan's 'influence' to wane in the district and made things harder for both Kuno siblings as they seemed to be spending more and more time at the Tokyo Psychological Center than at their mansion.

Ukyo kept running her restaurant, as did the Amazons. But it was becoming clear to her that she had to make things happen soon, or Ranma would be forced to marry Akane. Of course she didn't believe Ranma wanted to marry Akane and that, she would find out soon, was her biggest mistake.

As she thought of a way to get Ranma out of the Tendo/Saotome agreement, Kodachi Kuno, just out of the psych-ward, was finishing the last touches on her masterpiece potion. "This one WILL work," she cackled as she was putting the finished product into "Three" distinctly colored glass balls used mainly by a certain aged ninja she had purloined... OK, stole a few from her hired lackey Sauske. Then she carefully put the content of her triumph into all three of the glass balls. Then as if as a second thought, she added a fourth bauble 'just in case' she thought. That move would come back to haunt her.

"This will finally free my Ranma-sama to pursue his one true love, ME!" Kodachi then added her trademark laugh. For someone who was psychotic, she did have a brilliant mind.

The 'Black Rose' then waited to spring her surprise for dinnertime. Kodachi made a phone call to the Cat-cafe then to Uk-chan's to make two orders. One to her mansion to take that pesky little Kunochi away from that servile Chef, and the second to bring that myopic gaijin fop to Uk-chans for all of her plan to work. She then left her abode to do her dirty deeds.

Elsewhere, another plan was being made by two others who almost always had said plans blow up in their faces... and this time it wasn't Genma and Soun.

Ryouga seems to have found himself again at the Tendo Dojo, where he met up with the love of his life, Akane Tendo. She was planning on making her Inuzake' jealous as he inadvertently did many times with her.

"So, can you do this Royga-chan?" asked Akane with her trademark pout (Lots of trademarks already, huh?). Ryouga, being who he is had no chance here, simply nodded with a dumb-ass look on his face. Akane smiled as her plan to get Ranma married to her was now on its way. Too bad that being Ranma's fiance' caused chaos not only to follow him, but those around him as Akane and Ryouga were to about find out all too soon.

Yet in another spot in Nerima we find a busy Cat-Cafe and the call made earlier means Mousse is now on his way to deliver some of their Ramen Special to, of all places, Uk-Chans. "This has to be a mistake…" Mousse grumbled as he made his way to Ukyo's establishment. Phase-one of

Kodachi's plan was now on. Within a few minutes Mousse was knocking on Uk-Chans' back door where she was just finishing the dinner rush.

The last customer was walking out the front door as the knock was heard. "Damn, who could that be now?" Ukyo asked, to no one in particular, as she rushed to open the back door. There stood Mousse with that day's Ramen special. "What the heck are you doin' here, sugar?" Ukyo asked in an exasperating tone.

"Believe me, I don't know. I'm just delivering a paid-for order. It's up to you if you want it or..."

Mousse didn't finish as a glass ball broke on the doorstep between him and Ukyo. As the gaseous substance met their noses, they seemed to sway but then grabbed each other in a heated embrace. A cackling Kodachi watched as they made their way upstairs to Ukyo's apartment, shedding their clothes on the way. "Phase one was doing quite well," the mad gymnast thought, smiling happily as she roof hopped away.

Meanwhile (Yet again!), Shampoo and Cologne were finishing up the dinner rush when Shampoo's new Arien stepped into the Restaurant. "Yo, Poo-chan! Your Hubby's here!" Taro bellowed and smirked as though he was in his cursed form.

"Shampoo no care Bull-boy say, just go and bother Oriochi In China!" Shampoo said with a sneer to her Husband. Cologne simply shook her head. Yes, Ranma was a much better choice for

Shampoo but they could not ignore Amazon law. When Taro had attacked Ranma and the Tendos to find out where Happosai was, the Amazons had been there to negotiate with Ranma about his Marriage to Shampoo. In the ensuing battle, Ranma with the help of Ryouga, the Amazons and Ukyo, had put Taro down, but not before he had knocked Shampoo unconscious with a withering head shot with a hoof. She landed right in front of Cologne.

Mousse was then downed by Taro soon after as he realized what had happened. It was Ranma working with Ryouga that finally put his Behemoth cursed form down. Later the facts came to light and Shampoo was now seething whenever her 'new' Arien showed up. It seemed that Taro was enjoying his little visits, annoying Shampoo and to a lesser extent the other Amazons. Shampoo then stomped up to her room followed by the callously uppity Taro.

So it was this atmosphere that was in the Cat-Cafe' when a Shadowy figure in a black leotard came by the open window and threw a glass ball, hitting the floor exploding it contents right between the couple arguing in an upstairs bedroom. Within minutes the moans and shrieks of a couple making love were heard by a crazed and now satisfied Gymnast as she then headed to her final destination, hopeful of snaring her true love. "Phase Two now well underway," she thought. As she left Colonge made it to Shampoo's room & opened the door where she witnessed the actions wrought by Kodachi's concoction. She just sighed, shook her head, turned around and made her way downstairs to make a calming herbal tea as she surmised it would be needed soon enough.

So, as Kodachi was making her way to the Tendo compound, Ranma was headed home just finishing a great day shopping with his mother in Tokyo's shopping district. Both had discussed his fiance' problem throughout the trip, and Nodoka simply said to "Go with you heart". Ranma smiled and nodded. He was glad that his mother was now thinking more about what he needed than what honor demanded. He knew now that she saw honor as what you make of it and not from others who are dishonorable, like a certain panda. On their walk back Ranma seemed to have made up his mind, when he felt a familiar chi moving quickly over Nerima. He informed his mom what he had felt, and they both hurried to the Tendo Dojo.

As they made their way, Kodachi had already made it to the Tendo Compound, catching the tail end of the plan between Ryouga and Akane.

"Oh, the peasants want to make my Ranma-sama jealous… Well, let us help their little plan!" Kodachi thought wryly as she threw the third glass ball and stayed long enough to see the effect the gas had on Ryouga and Akane. A loud "HOHOHOHOHO" was heard as she left, just as Ranma and his mother arrived. They heard the laugh and Ranma suspecting the worst, ran up the stairs in a blur with Nodoka and Kasumi quickly following.

What they saw there broke many hearts as the raw emotion on Akane face was amplified with the streams of tears, as she was literally a human piston on a comatose Ryouga. That alone would have been noticed by a calm and logical person. But Ranma wasn't either at that moment.

Ranma looked like someone had died... and in a sense someone did. More appropriately described as something, his heart. He quickly turned around and steadily walked away from the scene, without acknowledging his mother or kasumi who had arrived to also witnes the disturbing site. His father Genma was now there, yelling at him to turn around and knock Ryouga out the window. Ranma looked rather coldly at the honor-less coward then simply backhanded him just as Genma was trying to grab his son to stop him. A hole resembling a fat person appeared on the wall and seconds later a splash was heard out back. Nodoka saw all this and simply gave a concerned looked toward her son. He gazed sadly at her, his eyes watering as though something had broken within himself and was trying to come out. Ranma sighed, turned again, and walked down the rest of the stairs and out the front door of the home, quickly disappearing down one of the hilly streets that connected with the one where the Tendo home stands.

A few minutes later a flustered Nabiki came home from her Tokyo-U classes and was updated by a now teary eyed Nodoka on what had happened. Nabiki saw her older sister Kasumi coming down the stairs with a bewildered yet sad look in her eyes and an empty bucket dangling from her loose hand. Seconds later loud crashing, yelling and screaming was heard from upstairs as Akane had finally found out Ryouga's secret, courtesy of water from a now empty bucket.

Nabiki sighed at the noise upstairs and turned to Nodoka informing her that she would go and look for Ranma. Even with her time away at University Nabiki knew Ranma's hiding spots. The Middle Tendo daughter then got up to go out looking for him. A knowing nod to Kasumi and she was off to find the now despondent and depressed Martial Artist.

Chapter 2: Realization and commitment

What will Nabiki tell Ranma when she finds him? What will happen to Akane & Ryouga now, as well as the rest of the now 'coupled' NWC members. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"Trust"

By

dennisud

A RANMA 1/2 FAN-FICTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ nor any of the characters.

AN: Set two years after the failed wedding, starts a week before Akane and Ranma's graduation. Akane and Ranma were getting along better, except when Ranma leaves w/o telling her. I will try to update this story as much as possible, but I can't guarantee when.

Pre-read by Datexan, Threadweaver

Chapter 2: Realization and commitment

Akane found herself in a daze. She was walking towards a home she knew of but now was her home. She was leading Ryouga Hibiki, her husband as they followed the streets and sidewalks leading to the Hibiki home. She looked down on the scrap of paper which had her new home's address, quickly written by her sister Nabiki. Oh thats right she wasn't a Tendo anymore, she shamed the clan so much by her actions she was kicked out of the clan and the only home she knew. She tried to remember how she came to be on the street married and now a wife of a boy she only considered a friend, while the one she really loved was now engaged to both her sisters.

Oh yeah she remembered former sisters. She silently cried as she led her new husband to their new home and lives.

She thought back to earlier where she was in her room, planning out a scheme to get Ranma jealous, with the boy who was her friend and now was married to. Akane remembered finalizing their plan when a glass ball flew into her room breaking on contact with the closet door.

Then her memories become dull and foggy. But she remembered hugging, kissing, fondling by her and to her which was quickly followed by a need and then a flash of pain between her legs. After that, a constant movement made her both ecstatic and thrilled to her core, yet there was an emptiness and pain in her heart all the same.

Still, she trudged through the street and her mind trying to remember the foggy memory. She remembered the water shocking her out of her stupor and finally knowing what she had been doing. And with whom as right in front or more like under her Ryouga quickly shrunk from a boy, to P-chan.

Again she didn't remember the next few minutes much other than bouncing her former pet around her room and using anything to add more punishment to her now pig sized lover. Then in painful clarity she remembered again what they had been doing which prompted Akane Tendo to start screaming. It took Nodoka and Kasumi holding her tightly between them for her to finally lose consciousness.

After getting her downstairs away from her bloodied and cured lover as well as the shambles of her room, Kasumi returned to her sisters wrecked room. She being the woman of the house since her mother's passing could feel the "Wa" of the house and knew there was a disturbance still within that room. Her Martial Arts training her ceased the day her mother died, but she was trained by Kimiko Tendo to feel the "Wa" of the home and in that she was an expert.

So with that she entered the room and started to check each and every paper, clothing, and splinter that was left of Akane's bedroom. She then found pieces of oily glass which she recognized as not belonging to the home. 'Mmmm" she said and put the pieces in a zip-lock baggy. She knew nabiki could help here and Ranma after he had calmed down. She shook her head at the whole incident, and knew what will probably happen now. She sighed for herself, Nabiki, and Ranma. But even more for Akane There was trouble ahead but she knew the family will pull together even with the bumps that were coming. Kasumi made her way downstairs to help Nodoka tend to her sister.

She awoke to her living room with her on the couch. After removing a cool wash rag from her had she sat up and noticed a few things. First Ryouga who was back in his human form was in the corner bandaged up and sulking. Then she noticed Kasumi sitting next to her tending to her with the wash rag. She kept moving her head and saw the Saotomes sitting away from her talking quietly to Soun who looked stern and contemplative. Finally she noticed two who should have been there but weren't.

"Where's Ranma... and Nabiki?"

"Ranma... ran off after he saw you... and Ryouga..." Kasumi sighed and then added, "Nabiki after she had heard what had happened went after him." Akane nodded looking down to her hands which were on her lap.

"What are they talking about, Kasumi?" Akane asked. Noticing her father talking quietly with Ranma's parents.

Kasumi's face turned sorrowful, "They're talking about you little sister. You know what happened; even if it wasn't your doing. It still has consequences." Though the warmth in tone didn't change, Akane could feel the disappointment in Kasumi's voice.

"I'm... so... sorry. I am soo... " A crying Akane sunk into Kasumi's embrace seeking the comfort before the storm that was surely to come.

A few minutes later in the Tendo Dojo, Akane now uncomfortably sitting next to Ryouga facing the Shrine to her mother while sitting in front of it was her Father Soun Tendo. To the right was the Saotomes and to the left sat Kasumi. Behind and to Kasumi's back were two men one clearly a Shinto Priest dressed in formal robes, while the other seemed to be a salaryman since he was in a dark gray business suit.

A tapping of the floor by Nodoka got everyone's attention. Slowly Soun got up facing the two teens. He took a sharp breath and spoke. "Due to the actions taken by the two of you," He held up his had to quell the protest about to come from both Akane and Ryouga, "I have no choice but to follow what honor dictates." He gave a firm glare to them then sat back down. He sighed, Soun truly seemed more sad than angry, as if a dream was dying within him. but he straightened up and continued.

Closing his eyes then gestured to the two men behind Kasumi. "As you see the Local Priest and Notary are here." He gave the two teens, and especially his youngest daughter, a hard look. "You will get married and take the Hibiki name, then you will live in the Hibiki home. For some reason Kasumi believes that the two of you were not in your right minds, but I will not have my daughter or my family dishonored like this." 'Dishonored' he thought. Yes they did besmirch the Tendo clan, but enough to send her away from the only home she had even known. 'Yes it would be better with her away, then we can get to the bottom of all this and bring her back...' Soun swallowed knowing that Ryouga would be with her. Not what he wanted but still there were Nabiki and Kasumi. He nodded to himself as everyone was ready to begin.

As the ceremony commenced the dojo's door opens wide as Nabiki and Ranma start to enter before coming to a complete stop as they stare at the proceedings. For a moment Kasumi thought that he was about to run away again; so she quickly, and faster than anyone had seen her move before, took one of Ranma's arms. Her quick action alerted Nabiki and she took his other arm. Slowly the two of them sat him down where Kasumi had been with the two of them taking position on either side of him.

All there knew that Ranma could easily dislodge himself from the two Tendo sisters but it seemed that the knowledge of what was happening was hitting him like a brick wall. For the rest of the Ceremony he sat there with watery eyes seeing Akane married to his biggest rival and sometime friend.

Everyone says that weddings are joyous or even with arranged marriages somewhat happy. But it seemed that many in the dojo felt more like a wake than a wedding. The parents had talked briefly with Kasumi showing then the small shards of broken glass she found. So even though they were going along with the ceremony they had decided that keep Akane away even for a few weeks would make it easier to find the one responsible. While the teens there were all sad for various reasons.

Ranma was losing his love , Akane was losing Ranma while knowing she didn't love Ryouga.

Ryouga was happy to marry Akane and was reveling in Ranma's defeated look, but he was feeling guilty in how this had happened, Plus he knew Akane still cared for Ranma

Nabiki and Kasumi knew that with what had happened, they would be affianced to Ranma which normally would bother either one, but the fact of the other Fiances and Rivals made them sad, but more so they wanted to comfort Ranma as both knew how much he loved their sister. A sister about to marry another.

So it was a somber mood that permeated the dojo as the marriage ceremony concluded.

The parents agreed to have Nodoka take Ranma out near the Koi pond as the girls slowly made their way up as a now stern Soun made Ryouga gather his things and told him to wait at the front gate until Akane was ready to go. The cursed boy simply nodded and headed towards the furo. after Soun walked him to the gate and had him put his hand on the gate he turned around and headed back to the house leaving his new son-in-law holding onto the front gate waiting for his wife.

Later as the sisters were helping Akane pack the newly married Hibiki then asks Nabiki;

"So how'd you get Ranma to... come back?"

"Well," The middle Tendo sister said, "I pointed out to him that neither you nor Ryouga would have been doing what you were doing normally, especially with your view of 'boys' in general and Ryouga's nose-bleeds and fainting spells... though that last part didn't make a much of a difference." Nabiki winced as she didn't mean to say that, quite that way. So she almost missed it when Akane's head dropped. Almost, but seeing the look on her little sisters face, Nabiki put an arm around her comfortingly. "Sorry,

didn't mean it that way." She smiled slowly as Akane's head lifted a little before the middle Tendo began to describe her Talk with Ranma.

Nabiki had hit three of the four places that she knew Ranma would use to be alone. The high school's roof was the first, followed by the water tower, and the hidden spot at Nerima Park. Finally as she walked back towards home, she looked under the bridge near their home. She slowed her gait as she spotted a now female Ranma sitting in the bridges shadow crying into her arms which were wrapped around her legs. Quietly Nabiki made her way towards and sat next to the distraught martial artist.

She knew Ranma would be upset at what had happened, but she also knew that she could talk to him even now. Ever since she had graduated from high school they had come to a truce of sorts.

Nabiki had made enough money from all her schemes to pay for her collage and invested the rest of the money wisely. Which kept the Tendo home solvent and allowed Ranma and Akane the dream of college as well.

As she started college, she and Ranma had begun to simply talk. At first it was mainly about an interest that they had in common, advice on the Fiance Brigade. As much as she had enjoyed the profits over the mess that was Ranma's life, it was trying on ones patience. He actually gave her some lessons in basic defense given that she had to go to Downtown Tokyo, and Nabiki had to deal with the occasional pervert and hoodlum. She even smiled occasionally with him. Akane at first was wary of this but was assured by both they were only being good in-laws.

But now she was there as his friend as it was Akane who had both screwed up and been a victim. Nabiki had to calm Ranma down enough to point that out. So she waited quietly and sometime during that wait put an arm around Ranma. That helped to calm her down enough to stop crying but then Ranma started to berate herself on not being man-enough to do anything more than running away and crying her eyes out.

A slap literally broke his mood and stopped his self debasing comments. Ranma then looked at Nabiki and asked, "What ya do that for?" as he rubbed the hand print developing on his cheek.

"Because it got you out of your funk and because I need you to focus on what I'm going to say to you." She then grabbed the smaller red-head into an uncharacteristic hug and added, "And because I care for you you dumb jock." Ranma stiffened for a few moments before she melted into Nabiki eventually returning the hug.

"Thanks Biki-chan I needed dat." was all Ranma said a few minutes later.

"You're welcome Ranma-Kun. Now will you listen to me as we go over what we know of this so far without you going ballistic so we can analyze this like normal people." Ranma reluctantly nodded. "Ok let see Kasumi told me you came running into the house and right up the stairs. Why?"

"Mom & I heard Kodachi's loony laugh, and I knew something was wrong." Nabiki stopped him with a single finger.

"So, we know Kodachi's somehow involved. Do you agree?" Ranma nodded. "So what happened next?"

"Well... I ran up the stairs probably scaring Kasumi with my crazed look and pulled Akane's door open and..." Ranma's head hung low, so Nabiki hugged the redhead to herself, and waited until she could continue. Ranma nodded. I saw Akane... on top of Ryouga." She stopped then.

Nabiki then asked, "Ranma, remember that porn movie you told me that Hiroushi and Dai had you watch?" At his reluctant nod she continued. "Was Akane or Ryouga yelling in ecstasy? Like those people did in that movie? Think carefully Ranma, I know its difficult but you need to see what was really happening." She assured her.

After a couple of minutes a confused look came to Ranma's face. "Ya know Akane was cryin allot , and P-chan' was... well he looked like he was knocked out, like he had fainted like when he sees a girls well ya know."

"Exactly Ranma. You saw Akane crying as though she didn't WANT to be doing what she was doing, and as you said Ryouga was passed out so he didn't know either. I have the feeling that Kodachi has something to do with this. Tell you what, lets go back and check Akane's room and then we'll see what we can do to fix this. "She said to reassure Ranma but she knew the actions that happened made that even finding out the truth might not matter. But she had to get Ranma back, and seemed to have succeeded. With a reluctant nod, Ranma stood up and went with Nabiki back towards their home, picking up some hot water on the way so he'd be back to his male self. But when they returned they found the home deserted and then heard Soun in the Dojo.

"And the rest you know." Nabiki sighed, finishing her explanation while helping Akane pack.

"So, he doesn't believe I wanted to... you know with Ryouga?" Akane asked hopefully

"Well he knew it when he entered the Dojo, but I'll have to talk to him some more now, with what's already happened." Nabiki said while Akane nodded morosely.

"Well, we're done Akane, I will also talk with Ranma-kun and see what I can do to sooth him." Kasumi added.

"Thanks sis... both of you." She hugged them both. "Please... keep an eye on him for me as this news might make the others try to marry him." She said shakily.

"I was thinking about that sis, If Kodachi did this to you to eliminate you as a 'fiancee' I bet she's done this to the others as well." Nabiki said with conviction

"You know, She might at that. She's screwy enough to do it too!" Akane added, now seeing more clearly what had gone wrong today.

"Oh my, you might be right." She said then sighed, "As much as I agree that might have been what happened, daddy won't forget what's happened." At seeing her younger sister's droop their heads in sadness, Kasumi came up with a hasty plan. "I know, let me make some tea before... you embark on your life with Ryouga," even as she said it, her brilliant plan failed. Kasumi did care about Akane very much, but she also could not forget about how things had changed so fast and so permanently with Akane's future. "Akane, I will promise you that Nabiki and I will get the the bottom of this. I'm sure when Ranma recovers he'll find out who's responsible." Kasumi said to her departing little sister as Nabiki agreed.

She nodded her thanks. "I guess its time for me to go to my new ... home." Akane stated despondently.

Then all three sisters hugged each other one final time. Nabiki then said. "Don't worry Akane I'll find out what happened and you will be back here soon." Akane nodded and smiled a sad smile.

She know knew that even if they found out the truth the dye had already been cast in her life and now that of Ryouga. She was still furious at him for hiding his curse and at herself for what had happened. But at least it allowed her to have hope enough to be brought back into the only family she knew and loved.

So with that she followed her sisters downstairs where Ryouga was waiting outside the front gate.

Her father, Ranma's parents and a clearly upset Ranma were there to see her off.

Akane Hibiki then slowly walked up to each of them, Her father still had the stern look on his face reminding her of how he looked before her mother died, So she simply bowed and started to move to Genma when she was caught up in an immense hug from him. "Never forget that I still love you my daughter... but honor demands this." He whispered in her ear. "We will get to the bottom of this and I expect you back soon." He then let go of her and stood tall and rigid as before.

"I... Understand Tendo-san." Akane nodded once and smiled at him, both had a single tear trance down each of their cheeks.

She then stepped in front of Genma who was as normal having his gruff and staunch look and simply inclined his head, which Akane reciprocated. "Keep your practices up and learn from Ry... um your husband. Remember you are still apart of the 'Anything Goes' school."

"Hai Saotome-san, I will." She answered but then was caught up in another hug hug from a blubbering parent. She had thought it might have been her father not not the proper Japanese wife Nodoka Saotome. "Dear, you just keep Ryouga company and I'll come by to help when his mother's not there.

"Huh, Why when she's not there Auntie?" Akane questioned?

"Well I don't want to interfere when she is there and you do need to get to know her Akane-chan."

Akane nodded knowing Nodoka's right. She'll have to get to know her now.

"Thank you Auntie. I will but I will also think of you as my... second mother if you'll allow..."

She was cut off my another wet hug from the Saotome Matriarch which was an answer as well.

After the finished they left her with Ranma, while Ryouga stood at the open gate waiting and watching.

There was a minutes worth of silence as both teens stared at each other saying so much but not uttering a single word. Then they embraced tightly, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. While outside Ryouga was squirming like a ... well... pig. Then they broke their minutes long embrace looking like newlyweds until the tears started to stream down Akane face.

Then they mouthed to each other the phrase Ryouga had wished he could have heard from Akane. "I... love... you." For a brief moment they kissed; their first real kiss, as well as their last. Smiling sadly at each other, Akane picked up her suit case before slowly turning around and walking out of the compound through the old creaky gate, grabbing Ryouga's hand along the way and started their walk to her new life.

She never turned back as tears continued to stream down her now sad face. Ryouga simply walked along not knowing what to do. He loved her, but she didn't love him. a slight green aura now surrounded him.

If Akane had turned around she would have seen Ranma barely standing up being supported by Nabiki and Kasumi silent tears running down his face while he stared at the retreating forms of hie former fiance' and love and his sometimes rival/ sometimes friend walking down the street hand-in-hand knowing it was not for their love but for circumstances beyond their control.

The three ended up on the living room. Ranma holding their hands as they both held him between them shoulder to shoulder. Both trying to calm the sad and distraught boy.

Both seemingly making up their minds to help Ranma through this as they both did witness his and Akane's good bye. The sisters saw the love that Ranma and Akane had finally shown each other yet knowing it would not continue. Kasumi & Nabiki were as sad for them and their lost love. So they determined to be there for Ranma and Akane. What they didn't know how far this would take them!

Kodachi had finally made it to her street when she made that one in a thousand mistake and slipped on a wet roof tile, and was launched into a random window of a home not far from her own. When she landed her final glass ball broke spreading the potent gaseous potion that had victimized so may before throughout the room, claiming the instigator of it all. As she shook her head trying to see who's room she had landed on a gulp was heard right behind her.

There staring right at her was one Hikaru Gosunkugi! (Thanks, Wharpt!)

"Oh SHIT!" was all Kodachi could say when his lips met hers and her long night of ecstasy with Nerima's number one Geek began! (Oh the Irony-!)

Chapter 3: Repercussions

Kodachi's action affected more than Ranma, Ryouga and the Tendo sisters. Here we'll see more of what a whacked out Gymnasts actions had done, including her own misstep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust"

By

dennisud

A RANMA 1/2 FAN-FICTION

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor any of the characters.

AN: Set two years after the failed wedding, starts a week before Akane and Ranma's graduation. Akane and Ranma were getting along better, except when Ranma leaves without telling her. I will try to update this story as much as possible, but I can't guarantee when.

Pre-read by Datexan, Threadweaver, & RanmaSaotome103

Chapter 3: Repercussions

Kodachi's actions affected more than Ranma, Ryouga and the Tendo sisters. Here we'll see more of what a whacked out Gymnasts had done, including her own misstep.

As a sad and teary eyed Akane takes her leave with Ryouga of the Tendo home, the others affected slowly wake. Back at the NekoHaten', an exhausted dehydrated couple slowly awaken to the midday sun which also clears their haze and clarifies with all certainty who they were with... and more importantly what they did! Twin screams one higher pitched one lower are heard as Cologne sits downstairs in the vacant restaurant with some special tea to calm the two married teens upstairs. Yes she considered them married as the acts they had done. which her Ki reading abilities, and of course with her ears as they went at it like horn-dogs made that clear. By Amazon law consummation is the final act to confirm a marriage being valid.

As old as Cologne was even she knew that the 'Children' would not be happy and just as she thought that she heard the quick thumping of two pairs of feet as they ran down the stairs of the two story building the restaurant was in.

"Grandmother... he... he..." Shampoo pointed with a venomous glare at her 'husband' Awesome Taro as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs glaring at his 'wife'.

"You ... You Temptress! You took advantage of my libido!" and the argument that had started when they woke up, escalated and continued on for the next few minutes, until a now thoroughly irate Amazon Elder jumped around and over the couple hitting a set number of shiatsu points silencing the arguing couple and freezing them in place. They could only move their eyes which suited the Elder well.

After a heavy sigh, Cologne finally spoke. "Now that I have your undivided attention, you will CEASE this constant arguing as I have reached my LIMIT!" She looked icily at them. "Blink if you understand!" they both did with a reluctant Taro following Shampoo. "Good. Now as far as Amazon and Chinese common laws go, you are Married, not that you don't want to be, but you ARE now married as your actions this past night, though involuntary, cannot be changed. I will admit that you did not do this of your own will, but it would have eventually happened."

The two glares she got said enough, but they knew this as well.

Cologne looked sternly at two intense red faces trying to figure out of it the teens were that way due to their anger or just embarrassment, probably both! The Matriarch shook her head and continued. "We will be leaving for China and the village... but after the meeting with the council I'm leaving it up to both of you if you will stay in the village, or come back here." This got the Surprised and undivided attention of the two. Both had to deal with the fact that under their cultures they were married, and unless adultery or death occurred they would be stuck that way due to their culture's view of honor. Even Taro's skewed version left no doubt. This seemed to deflate them both.

Cologne then asked, "If I hit your shiatsu points will you two sit down now and discuss this like civilized adults. Blink one for yes, twice for no." Both reluctantly blinked yes and the Amazon Elder did as she said. after an exchanged glare from both teens they reluctantly sat down to discuss this change in their relationship and Cologne's offer. They would also talk about an appropriate revenge for the wayward Kuno daughter who had started all this, one Kodachi Kuno.

A few blocks away another pair of newfound lovers started to stir. At first Ukyo thought Konatsu had somehow ended up in her bed as the cross dressing male had done a few times. Most of the time he was there, crying and having a nightmare while sleep walking. After the third time, they had agreed to lock both doors and have a small tin of water triggered if he opened his door but she instinctively knew this was different. For one the body was larger and two he wasn't wet.

Finally, this body next to her was entwined with her while Konatsu would normally spoon in front of her with her comforting him. She slowly process this in her brain. Here she was curled up to the side of the obviously male who occupied her bed with her. Then slowly... and with a mix of arousal and pain came those memories... those graphic, alluring and enticing memories of the night before. Then Ukyo remembered '5 no 6 times, the clarity, the passion 'Oh gods!' she thought and she slowly raised her head from that males chest to see, and to confirm her memories. and they were. 'Oh no, I'm soooo sorry Ran-chan'. She sadly thought.

There in front of her was the handsome and sleeping face of the male Amazon Mousse.

As if both sides of her brain were thinking at the same time, She remembered the tenderness of his passion and yet her own mind she had committed an even bigger stain of honor than what Genma had done to her and to Ranma. She had sex not only with another man than her fiancé but a 'Gaijin' as well. 'Now my honor is worth nothing'. She thought to herself as her depressing thoughts outweighed the actions and caring they had with each other even though both had their hearts set on another.

Slowly, carefully, she disentangled herself without waking her sleeping lover. Yes she knew that if it was just a lust induced entanglement they would not have 'feelings' for each other, yet Ukyo did. He was gentle and did not allow her nor him to become rough or hateful, he seemed to understand what had happened and had made their acts caring and had an aura of comfort.

She smiled but then frowned. She finally remembered what had started it. A glass ball breaking between them at her back door. She thought of only two people who could have done this. Shampoo was one, as by making Mousse do this to her she not only took him out of chasing her, She wouldn't be a viable fiancee' for Ranma anymore.

But she remembered Shampoo was distracted ever since their fight with Taro. The buxom Amazon was even more angry at her new 'Husband Taro' than towards her or Akane. If that were true, then it only left the Whacked out sister of Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi.

'Yeah, she has more to lose now. They all knew Ranma's feelings toward the Black Rose . But if this had been her plan, 'And taking me out as well as Mousse makes her getting Ranma easier.' She thought as she had made her way to shower in her now closed bathroom.

As she showered she was thinking of ways to get some revenge. Then Ukyo thought that maybe she wasn't the only victim. She remembered the call to Konatsu to deliver some Okonomiyaki to Azusa, then seeing Mousse doing the same thing she made the assumption that Kodachi was behind it trying to get rid of all the legal and honor-bound Fiancee's in one fell swoop. The Martial Artist Chef finished her shower got dressed with clothes she had absentmindedly grabbed as she went to her bathroom. Ukyo emerged quietly so as not to wake Mousse up, and made her way downstairs. She had a few calls to make. Just before she shut the door, she stood there looking at him a sheet covering his lower naked half admiring him, then remembering what might now happen. A tear traced a line down her cheek as she quietly shut the door.

Back at the Tendo compound, a silent vigil was being held in the living room as Nabiki, Ranma and Kasumi were on the couch. The girls situated on either side of a depressed and despondent Ranma. Nabiki then noticed their parents, Her father Soun, and Ranma's parents Genma and Nodoka were quietly making their way to the dojo followed by two men. She knew why.

She turned to face her sister as Ranma was sitting there eyes shut as they both held him. She used her eyes to show what she saw and Kasumi sadly nodded her understanding. They then slowly got up and helped a now listless Ranma up the stairs as they knew they had to talk quickly before their parents called them down. They entered the guest room and Nabiki shut the door as Kasumi guided a zombie-like Ranma the rest of the way to the his futon. Nabiki joined them as they sat facing each other in a close circle.

For a solid minute not a word was spoken as the girls waited for Ranma to say something. Finally Nabiki pinched Ranma's arm and seemingly awoke the near comatose martial Artist.

"Hey, thats two times today you did that!" Ranma crowed rubbing his bruising arm vigorously.

"And both times it was to get you out of your funk, Saotome!" She sighed shaking her head then got to the point." Kasumi and I saw our parents going into the dojo, do you know why?" Nabiki gazed steadily to Ranma's eyes as it dawned on him why.

His head dropped as he shook his head, mumbling to himself then the sisters heard an almost silent 'I'm sorry' from his whispers. "I don't want ya to be stuck with a bum like me. I'll leave and then..."

A whack to the back of his head by a miffed Nabiki made him shoot his head up. He was going to complain again when Kasumi said, "Ranma-kun, I would like to have some sort of plan ready as you know our parents will be calling us down to the dojo soon." Nabiki nodded her answer.

But Don't-ja see Kasumi if I leave..." Another whack on the head this time, by a stern looking Kasumi shut him up.

"We care about you Ranma, and that is why we want to do this." She then put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened up almost ready to bolt, but the caring look and the compassion shown in those lovely eyes kept him seated. Especially when Nabiki did the same.

"I also owe you Saotome, so lets think about this and we can take the wind out of their sails, so to speak." Nabiki winked and had her trademark smirk in place.

Ranma saw the rightness of their thinking and nodded, before looking back at Nabiki who had that 'C-ca... feline that got the bird' smile on. "I can see that Nabiki-chan has been thinkin of one huh?".

Both girls nodded. It took about ten minutes of patient explanation, and a quick phone call by Nabiki. So, buy the time the teens were called from downstairs, they all had a new determination in their spirits and a full-proof plan to deal with their baka fathers! They knew what had to be done. So Ranma helped the girls up, and the three walked downstairs together to where their parents were waiting.

Back at the Nekohaten, Cologne was finishing up her talk with Shampoo & Taro.

"So, its up to you where you want to live, but you must be near enough to come and help the village in times of crisis." As the elder finished Taro looked intently at the old woman.

"Why are you giving us this choice? I mean I knew that we'd eventually be going back to your village if I stayed in this arrangement. But now Your saying that if I leave..." He was stopped by a bop on the head by Cologne's staff.

Son-in-law, You would be hunted down by bands of Amazon warriors who would have various versions of cursed water that would not only make you small, but weak, nullifying your current curse combination." Cologne answered for a now flush faced Taro who had ambivalence and a certain amount of fear as well now. Slowly, he nodded as the facts finally sank in.

"But, Great grandmother I don't want..." A raised gnarled finger cut her off.

"If you try to leave a consummated marriage you would be cast out of the tribe, lose any status you have, and be a looked down upon by any of the tribe you meet. Shampoo, you know you'd be seen as lower than even an outsider." Her Great-grandmother sternly said. Cologne sighed as she saw her great-grand daughter's distraught look.

"Listen Shampoo, my child, You should take this time to get to know your mate as well as he to you." Both teens nodded forlornly. Though they cast a sideways glare at each other until Cologne cleared her throat. "Why don't you go to the park for a while, our evening rush won't be here for a few hours and we can set up more time so you two can get to know each other more." Cologne said with a more kinder tone.

She waved them to the door and added, "Give it a shot children, as it takes a year for a divorce to be granted by the council so either-way you go you are stuck with each other for a least one year."

"But, Elder..." Awesome whined.

"No buts son-in-law, now go be with your wife and start to get to know her." She ordered as a sullen Shampoo was already at the door. With a loud harrumph, Awesome Taro, formally Pantyhose Taro walked out with Shampoo... his wife.

A few minutes later a call came in from a certain 'chef'. When Cologne was done she had an even worse headache than before. She looked up with an imploring look. 'When it rains in Nerima ... the gods must be using the bathroom', The Senior Elder of the Joketsuzoku put her face in her hands.

As Ukyo put the phone on its cradle she was silently crying. She was now an Amazon. All because some freaked out diva on a botany kick wanted her out of the way. She slowly made her way to her kitchen and sat heavily in a stool in front of her stove. After a few minutes of silent thinking, Ukyo then made a drastic emotion filled decision. As Mousse was still asleep upstairs she made ready all she needed to complete her sullen plans. As she prepared she thought about the short-sighted man upstairs, 'Why didn't I kick that jack-ass out the window, or spray him with cold water and cook him up for a Okonomiyaki special'. But she remembered with a sad smile the caring way he treated her and his conscious effort to make what hah happened as painless and comforting as possible for her given their involuntary involvement. Ukyo smiled sadly having a new respect for the Near-sighted cursed Amazon, but it didn't dissuade her from stopping what she had decided to do.

So she took out her favorite outfit since she didn't have the ceremonial Kimono. She then took out her large spatula which conveniently hung over her fry oven. She then laid out all the pieces needed for this ceremony using the back of one of her Restaurant menus to write her final poem, which contained her regrets at not wedding Ranma and a warm thanks to Mousse for his comfort and kindness. Then she put it aside as she seemed to go into a meditative trance her eyes closed with a tanto and her battle spatula angled on her stomach and neck. If she were to be shoved then she would be beheaded. Taking one final breath she started to lunge forward ...

A loud call came from downstairs just as the trio of Ranma, Nabiki & Kasumi came into the dojo as though they were the front of a new thunderstorm coming over the horizon. Nodoka noticed it but said nothing as she thought it was more a display for the fathers to notice than her, she was right.

Even before Soun started his monologue about family honor and such Nabiki put her had up to halt her father's speech. "Just a minute Daddy, we have a guest who should be arriving any moment." Soun was blustering and ranting about a stranger being in the dojo while family business was being conducted. Then the same Notary who had put his stamp on Akane's and Ryouga's marriage certificate came in and stood in the same place as before. Nabiki now had the parent's surprised and undivided attention. "As you can see Daddy we had an idea as to why we three are here. So we have a plan for you to agree to so we..."

"WHAT!" Soun shouted in surprise, even to the point of going into his Demon head mode.

Nabiki shrunk back upon the unaccustomed anger her father showed towards her before a familiar shape was in front of her with a bright red aura. Never before had he done this, but Ranma was now facing down Soun's demon head which was then suddenly popped by Ranma's Aura. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN!" He gestured back towards Kasumi & Nabiki, "You wanna hurt them? Your own daughters? Have you become that stupid! And where IS your honor Tendo? Haven't you done enough by now?"

"I...I.. don't..." was all he could blubber out before Genma, more from fear than anything else, grabbed his old martial arts partner and sat him down. With him sitting down again, Ranma's aura winked out, then he helped Nabiki up from where she fell back. He then smiled at her, and she smiled back while behind her he saw Kasumi smiling at him as well. Ranma nodded and then sat down next to Kasumi who patted him on his leg and then took a hold of his arm possessively but not to glomping proportions. Nabiki still smiling openly shook her head until she turned around to face the parents now back in her business mode.

"Ok, this is how it's going to be. First, we agreed to the engagement, but with these stipulations," Nabiki called over the Notary to be ready for this, "All three of us will complete University before we find out who will marry whom. Next, it will be up to the three of us who will marry Ranma or not."

The fathers had anxious looks on their faces while Nodoka smiled then she winked at the trio who nodded slightly before Nabiki continued. "Also, if we do not come to love each other, then the agreement will pass to the next generation..." Genma bristled at this, but a cold stare from His wife and a sudden dip on the rooms temperature centered on Ranma shut him up. "Finally, all agreements made after the Tendo agreement made by one Genma Saotome on behalf of his son... would fall back to HIM, Saotome Gemna to take responsibility for."

Upon hearing this Genma erupted saying "RANMA MUST MARRY ONE OF THE GIRLS NOW TO SATISFY HONOR." There was a blur and then a swish as Genma was now in the pond and in his cursed form. Not only was he unconscious but he sported a large dent on his forehead made by the hilt of a certain family sword. "Hey POPS, its more like satisfying your FAT GUT!" Nodoka then elegantly sat back down the sword back in it wrappings. A look of satisfaction as she turned back to her son.

"Thanks Ma that was nice of ya!" Ranma said to Nodoka who was sitting back in her previous seat next to a now very nervous Soun.

"You are very welcome my son." A calm outside hid a furious Saotome matriarch. Nodoka was enraged at Genma's lack of honor to his other agreements. They will have a final 'talk' later on.

"Nabiki dear does that notary also have divorce papers handy?" Nabiki looked over to him and that Notary nodded yes. "Good. Sir I will need your services after this if you please," The notary nodded, open his briefcase, and set aside a small stack of papers. Before he awoke later that day Genma was divorced and no longer a Saotome as the name came from Nodoka's side of the family. Consequently since he was now a ronin, all the agreements were now legally tied to him alone therefore taking all honorbound agreements off the Saotome clan.

Nabiki then explain more of the details and within 10 minutes the meeting was over in the Dojo and Nodoka kept the Notary to examine her legal options. Nabiki had followed Kasumi and Ranma to the kitchen as a sulking Soun seemed to slowly walk to his bedroom with a lot to think about. Not only had the agreement been changed at least to his view, Genma was effectively out of the agreement, which meant he had to deal with Nodoka from now on. Loud crying was heard from his room on and off for the rest of the day.

Kasumi as usual started to make dinner then Ranma and then Nabiki helped her out.

After dinner the three made their way to the Koi pond, which was now panda-less as said Genma was now a ronin and had left when he found out about his 'quickie' divorce. A blade swat on the butt seemed to hurry him along. Seems he was after the easy life of retirment supported by Ranma running of the Tendo Dojo, and now Ranma was even more depressed knowing he was just a tool to his so called father. Nodoka had left after dinner and said she would be back with "some more news" tomorrow. They all didn't know what that meant but they now knew they were affianced to each other at least until they all finished college.

After a few quiet minutes of enjoying the backyard and koi swimming near by Ranma finally spoke."Are ya both sure about dis?" He looked at both girls going back and forth trying to read anything by their features.

"I... will abide by family honor Ranma and I will get to know you better as it seems to me that you have matured a little from the last 2 days." Kasumi then took one of Ranma's hands in between hers. Though it hurt greatly to remember what had happened Ranma was happy that at least Kasumi had enough faith in him not to run from him. Then to his surprise his other hand was taken.

"And I... will see how it all works out. It might be good for us to get together and I know of we are friends we can stand up to my father and make him keep to the agreement. Plus you DO have such a nice bod Ranma-Kuuuun!" A teasing Nabiki had Ranma as red as a lobster and shuddering. The girls then giggled at his condition which actually made him feel better.

A now bewildered Ranma could only nod as he simply could say anything, not just because he was flustered but also he knew the girls meant what they said. So even if they couldn't hit it off they had made it clear they, not their parents would make the final decision.

Then the phone rang. Kasumi got up and smiled at her sister and their fiance' as she made her way to the hallway where the phone was located. A few seconds later Kasumi brought him the cordless phone Nabiki had purchased for the house the year before. A rather concerned Kasumi handed the phone to him. "Oh My Ranma, its for you." Ranma got up helping Nabiki as well, and both walked to the phone.

"Yeah Duck-boy What ya ... WHAT!" Mousse's nervous Voice was claerly heard by both the Tendo sisters. "I'll be right there, call Cologne and the paramedics now!"

"Ranma what happened?" Kasumi worriedly asked as Nabiki stood silently by just as concerned.

"No time to explain just meet me at Uk-chans!" and he leaped out to the backyard, up and over three houses in one bound as he roof hopped at almost supersonic speed to Ukyo's restaurant

A taxi ride later The Tendo sisters had hurriedly made it to Uk-Chans to see an ambulance drive away. They saw Cologne & Mousse talking to Ranma before Mousse nodded and went inside Ukyo's place. Cologne discussed something more with Ranma a few moments more before turning and politely nodding to the surprised sisters before roof hopping away.

Ranma turned to see the two Tendo girls anxiously waiting for him. He sighed, blowing out a breath his arms akimbo and looked intently at them. "Ukyo... tried to kill herself."

Both girls gasped and quickly took Ranma's hands to steady themselves. "Why?" Kasumi said, while a silent and shocked Nabiki looked on.

"It seems yer right about us not bein the only ones gettin gas-bombed Nabiki. Kodachi had done the same to U-chan and Shampoo too. Seems she bombed the Nekohaten and Shampoo & Taro... well ya know what happened there. And here, Mousse got downstairs just as U-chan was tryin to behead herself with her spatula. Seems she... slept with Mousse and him bein a Gaijin and all, she thought she had nothin to live for so she... well ya know." A humbled and upset Ranma mumbled.

By the time he stopped talking Kasumi was quietly crying and Nabiki was seething with rage. In one fell swoop Kodachi had decimated the NWC like no other enemy ever had... by taking their honor and their choice in their futures. "No one, no one does this to my family... to... my friends, my...". Nabiki then started to glow with a slight red aura. Ranma had seen this before with Akane when she had been at her angriest. It seemed that Nabiki though much more patient and calculating than his former Fiancee', still had the same immense Tendo temper when provoked.

Ranma put a hna d on both her shoulders, "Listen Nab-chan, you aren't a martial artist, She could hurt you and I can't take the chance if ya got hurt now. Can't ya understand that?" A ice-covered glare from Nabiki told him she wasn't listening. Ranma then looked at Kasumi and asked, "Kasumi-chan please keep an eye on Nabiki-chan for me ok!" Then he turned to roof hop to the Kuno Mansion. Nabiki called to him stopping Ranma from leaving. She walked up to him and gave him a hard slap!

Then another slap, and another until she was beating on his chest with her closed fists letting out her frustration. Even the Ice Queen can crack, and she had finally reached her limit. Not just Akane but all the others it was too much even for the cooly calculating Nabiki. Within a few minutes she was sobbing heavily on his chest in Ranma's nervous arms. Then he looked at Kasumi who stood a few feet from them quietly crying holding her hand to her mouth. Ranma with a sobbing girl in one arm looked and slowly carefully took Kasumi in his other arm moving his hand up and down both their backs in a soothing gesture. Within a minute or so he had calmed them both though they both were still sniffling. He felt he owed them for their caring for him earlier that day.

"Are you two ok now?" He asked them? They both nodded with a slight smile from the mercenary sister, while a glowing one was on the beautiful face of the eldest through still watery eyes. Ranma then though of something to ask the middle Tendo sister. "Nabiki can you think of someway to save Ukyo's honor. Look I know she ain't a fiancee' of mines anymore because of Kodachi's crappy actions, but she's still my best friend! Can you think of something to help her?""

Nabiki seemed to think silently for a bit then nodded and was back in business mode. She knew Ukyo's family would disown her with what had happened and make her a ronin. So even with help, say from Mousse she'd still feel she had no honor with what had happened. Then an idea came into her head. She took out her cell phone and called Nodoka.

What follows is a one-sided conversation between nabiki and Nodoka.

Ranma and Kasumi witnessed the one-sided conversation.

"Hai Auntie, No were fine but Ukyo isn't. (Pause) Auntie she tried to commit Seppiku."

A Loud 'What, WHY?" was heard even by Kasumi and Ranma.

"She was with... Mousse the male Chinese-Amazon that works at the Nekohaten. (Pause). Partly, but is also because what was done to Akane and Ryouga, happened to her as well. (Pause) Probably, so she's probably going to be a ronin. (Pause) I would suggest adopting her into the Saotome clan, it can give her back some of her honor she had lost due to Genma's actionssatisfying her honor, as well as what she did with Mousse, and allows him to help her. (Pause) Yes, he was. (Pause) He's with her now. (Pause) He was enamored with Shampoo, but I found out now she was targeted too. (Pause) Well she was but her 'marriage' was shifted by her loss to Taro. (Pause) He probably was. (Pause) Yes, tomorrow would be good. (Pause) I'll call the notary as well. (Pause) Great. See you tomorrow Auntie, Bye!"

"Ranma then asked, "So what Mom and ya come up with Nab-chan?"

Nabiki game a stern look. "Hey watch the 'Nab's' stuff Saotome, you've only been my fiance' for a few hours remember." Ranma laughed nervously and had his hand on the back of his head. She smirked then explained. "Ok, She'll be adopted into the Saotome clan effectively saving her honor for being your fiancee', and her soon to be ex-clan. In fact Auntie Nodoka will allow Mousse to be her fiance' if they agree and so that can eliminate the reasons behind most of what made her try to committ seppiku." Ranma nodded and Kasumi was relieved. Both sisters then asked about Ukyo, and Ranma informed them that Mousse, and when he returned, Konatsu will tend to Ukyo until she gets better. The sister's thought that might be a problem.

Ranma then went back to the restaurant's door and knocked. Mousse answered and after a few minutes conversation he and Ranma parted. As Mousse waved at the girls he closed the door, already making a phone call on his cell phone to Cologne. Ranma walked to the girls and told them that Mousse had already thought of it, and when Konatsu returned he was sending him to the Nekohaten until Ukyo recovered. Ranma then told the girls he was going to ask his mother to stop by daily to help as well. That brightened the two up immensely.

They all agreed to visit Ukyo when she was ready. As they started their trek back home Kasumi reminded them to call Akane when they got home to see if she had gotten to Ryouga's home all right and to tell her about Ukyo. Kasumi suggested that she alone should talk to her, Nabiki and Ranma nodded in agreement. They slowly walked down the street back to their home, talking as if they had been friends forever, not even noticing a spilled soft-drink cup from a street vender transforming Ranma-Kun to Ranma-Chan without breaking stride.

Akane and Ryouga finally made it to his home after some interesting stops near a tall leaning tower and a large yet damaged dome like structure. Someone even threw some beaded necklaces at them from a street full of rot metal terraces. All the while, the new bride was tired and sullen leading her wayward husband by the hand. They quietly arrived, setting their belongings in the front hall. It seemed that within the home Ryouga didn't get lost, but Akane proped chairs under the front and back door handles just in case. On their way there, they had stopped at a place called '7/11' run by a guy named Abdoul though Akane never had seen such a store in Nerima prefecture. So with their small amount of groceries purchased there, they made some sandwiches and some juice for lunch.

Nothing Ryouga did or said the rest of the day made Akane feel any better. He had made some strawberry pudding, her favorite flavor and dessert and she just played with it swimming the spoon around the bowl that held the slowly warming pudding. They did later find a note telling them that Ryouga's Mom Mari would be home the next day. As Ryouga informed Akane that she didn't have the directional curse as he had, so both knew they would see her tomorrow. Since it was a 2-bedroom home Akane chose to sleep in the same room as her new 'husband' but in a separate futon. After eating the TV dinners they had bought earlier, the two headed for bed, when the call came in from her sisters about Ukyo.

Akane's depression was low, the news about Ukyo and Nabiki's suspicions about Kodachi only made it worse. Now she knew she wasn't alone but it also meant that a friend and sometime Fiancée' rival had the same problem as her. She made a note to herself to go by Uk-Chan's after school later in the week to make sure she was Ok, and to tell her she wasn't alone. Akane decided to call her sisters back to find out the best time to do that. After a quick conversation with them, she headed for the bedroom where Ryouga was already. She entered and glared for the hundredth time that day at the sometime pig named Ryouga lying on the futon next to hers, her (Yuck) husband. She made up her mind there that she was going to make his life hell for lying to her about Ranma, and about being P-chan. She couldn't bring herself to actually kill him or making commit, but maiming was a strong possibility. with a daily beating/sparring match a probability. It would be a loooong time before she trusted him with anything again.

Akane laid down on her futon after changing in the bathroom down the hall. after a minute she sat up and motioned for Ryouga to listen. She tersely said "One when we get all this stuff sorted out, and we move back to the dojo, you will not leave the dojo or get lost or you will spend your time in a cage in your cursed form in the tree above the Koi pond. Second, If you think your going to be near me, touch me or think of doing any perverted things I will kick your nuts through your body upwards till they crack!" She saw the look on his face at what she said, turning her back to him, hrumphed a good night and tried to get to sleep.

Sometime later during the night a sleepless Ryouga was hearing his new wife crying quietly next to him. He was feeling more guilt than ever before due to his actions and inability to confront her, but knew he had to make Akane see that things can get better. Saying 'It's Ranma's fault' like he always did before didn't have the same effect anymore, because he now knew it wasn't true. A fact he was slowly grasping. He should have been truthful with her from the beginning. Now he'll have a lifetime of hurt to make up for it. he stayed awake all night watching her and thinking of his changing views on Ranma and honor. Hoping that some day Akane would forgive him. But her crying made that hope seem far away.

Elsewhere, that night in the basement of the home of one Hikaru Gosunkugi, Kodachi was hanging by some chains with what could be describe as a leather bra & thong.

Across from her sat an amused Hikaru with a smirk on his face, a glass of wine in one hand and a whip by his side. "Lets see if you can bounce up to the ceiling this time Ko-chan. I like the pattern you had started with before!"

Kodachi seemed to have created a body paint fetish monster with her accidental breaking of her fourth glass ball! Who knew that a meek nerdy Hikaru Gosunkugi was a whip master and made Kodachi at once sacred to death and yet highly aroused! She shivered with his next line. "Lets get the red paint this time so you can decorate the living room ceiling Koooochan!"

All Kodachi could think of through the pain of the whip on her butt was;

'Oh nooo, Oh YESSSSS, Oh Nooo, Oh YESSS! Why didn't Takewaki tell me about this one!' Through all this, she had no thought of Ranma at all! Unfortunately her real pain will come and it will be quite soon given the fact that the Tendos, Saotomes, Ukyo and the Amazons will be looking to talk to her real soon!

Chapter 4: Kodachi is confronted by those affected and found in a very compromising position. Taro and Shampoo work on their relationship. Akane & Ryouga return to the Tendos, while Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki are moving out, and Ukyo recoups under Mousses care and Konastu's jealous! Enough for now!

P.S.- what ever doesn't fit will be added to chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 4

Nysk has kindly asked to adopt this story! So that author's site for this story to continue!

Enjoy!

dennisud


End file.
